Memories
by kensi54382
Summary: Sara's memory of her time under the car in seasons seven and eight. Spoilers for 8x01.


I barely remember anything from those fifteen hours of hell. I do remember being called by a woman and turning around to see who was there. I spotted Natalie but had absolutely no chance to protect myself or get away. I remember feeling the shock waves and electricity coursing through my body. After that pain, everything is blank. I don't really remember the brief period when I woke up. I do remember feeling scared after realizing that I was locked in a car trunk. And I remember getting into the back seat. I remember hitting Natalie's head against the window but everything is blank after that. I don't remember anything else until I woke up underneath that wrecked car.

I remember the rain washing underneath the car and I remember feeling a lot of pain in my left arm while I tried to pull it out. I remember feeling dizzy and tired once I managed to climb out from under the car but I remember that I pushed on, looking for a safer place to wait out the storm. I also remember that I walked around the desert, looking for a road that I could follow to safety. I don't remember finding one though. In fact, I don't remember anything after I sat down on the ground in the shade of a small bush to rest and catch my breath.

The next thing I remember is waking up in hospital to find a doctor and a nurse standing on either side of me, discussing something that I couldn't make out. I remember tapping the doctor's hand before letting it drop back to the bed. I was already out of breath and it made it hard to answer the doctor's questions. I remember asking for Grissom, and seeing him come into the room. I remember being scared and, when Grissom took my hand in his, I remember calming down. I remember the pain shooting through my arm and head, causing me to grip Grissom's hand accidentally.

I remember Grissom sitting next to me on the bed. He pulled me up slowly so I was sitting up, leaning on his chest before the rest of our team came in. I remember being tired but trying to hide it. No need to say, I was unsuccessful. I remember getting gentle hugs from my friends before falling asleep in the safety of Grissom's arms.

My friends told me that Natalie had help when she kidnapped me. I don't remember seeing anyone else in the parking lot that night but it doesn't mean that she didn't have help, it just means that I didn't actually see anyone else. They also said that I woke up in the car three times. I don't remember the third time though. Catherine said that they found a water bottle in the back seat, empty and dosed with trace amounts of Rohypnol. She also said that the doctor found trace amounts of Rohypnol in my blood, and that they were a perfect match to the amount in the bottle. She had also found my DNA on the bottle rim, suggesting that I had, at some point, ingested the water.

Nick says that he and Sophia found me, unconscious, on the ground. He said that he called me several times and that I didn't respond. I don't remember hearing any of my friends call my name though. I guess I must have been pretty out of it by then. No-one knows how long I was unconscious in the desert, but the doctor says that I'm very lucky I didn't die out there. I agree completely.

Grissom said that I woke up in the medi-vac helicopter and stayed awake for approximately five minutes. I definitely do not remember that brief waking period. I remember meeting the paramedics that brought me to Desert Palms. They were very nice to me. It turns out that they had never been assigned to the air division before, so I was their first critical patient. They wanted to see with their own eyes that I was okay. I spent four days in the hospital before the doctor was satisfied that I was okay again, and in that time, Ecklie called me eight times. All to find out when he could talk to me, and to find out when I would be returning to work. Luckily, I missed most of the calls and I didn't actually get into trouble for being in a relationship with Grissom like I thought I would.

Those fifteen hours will always be a mystery to me, but in a way, I'm glad that I can't remember the worst parts. The things that I do remember are too much for me, I can only imagine that the rest would have probably pushed me into depression.


End file.
